


Vanderwood Works

by Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons/pseuds/Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons
Summary: This will just be a collection of Vanderwood works, he doesn't get enough love ;^;





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will just be a collection of Vanderwood works, he doesn't get enough love ;^;

 

He sighed for what felt like the eightieth time that night. Seven had made a mess that was big even for him, and as per usual he didn’t even stop to think about helping. He was an agent hired by a secret intelligence agency but he felt like an over-qualified maid. To make matters worst Seven was dragging him with on some outing with the other members of the RFA to celebrate the success of some party. It was apparently to congratulate their newest member and coordinator as well. Not that he cared all that much, but listening to Seven ramble was better than having to deal with him sulking. He got even less work done that way, something that irked him to no end.

 

As he sat in the passenger seat of one of Seven’s babies he contemplated what he had done in his life to deserve the hell that was Seven’s driving. _Well, I have killed many people and kidnapped others, not to mention that I routinely threaten people with guns and tasers._ He supposed that he deserved this treatment a little bit, but how were his cars in perfect condition when he drove like this? Nothing about Seven made any fucking sense to him, absolutely nothing and he had known the guy for years.

 

It didn’t take long to get there, thanks to Seven who drove like he was in a Fast and Ferocious movie, and it seemed like they were the last ones to arrive. Vanderwood felt himself become slightly uncomfortable at just showing up to a gathering of friends that he had no right being a part of. He could already feel the uncomfortable atmosphere and hear the laughter that would pick up when he would leave for a smoke. _I’ll stay for half an hour and say I have to leave, it’s easy and keeps me out of the way._

 

Seven had offered him a membership of sorts in the RFA along with the new name and life but it felt like common courtesy. Just a ‘Hey you helped our friend so here’s an invite to our friend group out of thanks but we honestly would prefer if you didn’t join’ kind of deal. It had happened more times than he cared to remember, and he had learned the hard way that people don’t really mean what they say. It may have sounded dumb but, he hadn’t started out cold-hearted and closed off. He used to smile and not smoke, he had dimples even though no one knew that. He had been young and naive, he still had a good heart back then. _Funny to think I even have a heart now_.

 

“Yo, Vander are you just gonna stand there all angsty or are you coming in?” He paused, he wanted to say that no he wasn’t coming in but he relented. Silently he followed Seven inside to where the RFA were and where he would eventually want to kill himself from the awkward silence. The room he walked into was nice and wasn’t too small, the whole group and himself could easily fit inside.

 

“Heya~ How’s everyone!” Seven walked in without any hesitation, he was slow to follow though. He still didn’t feel like it was even ok to just walk in here let alone talk with anyone. He was just about to go back on his decision to go in when a warm voice called out his name or his old name.

 

“Vanderwood! Aren’t you going to come in?” It was that person that Seven had had him watch over and guard for a time. He thought he remembered their name, (name) if he was right.

 

“Hello (name), I am not sure about that actually. I know I was brought here out of courtesy and I don’t want to make any of you uncomfortable, I'm not as easy-going or talkative as Seven.” Their kind smile made him feel better, it was hard to fake a smile like that. He, of course, could but they didn’t seem like the type to smile for any fake reason.

 

“Well, I’ll wait out here with you until you decide then.” He simply nodded at them, unsure of what to say in response. They were pretty with (H/L) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes which suited them. They were shorter than him, but he was above average height-wise and among many other things as well. (( _Lenny Face_ )) He couldn’t help but look at them, something about them just drawing his gaze. He knew he was probably making them uncomfortable but even if he could have looked away he wouldn’t have.

 

“I wanted to, by the way.” He was snapped out of his mindless thoughts and borderline day dreaming when they spoke again. Their voice was nice too, it reminded him of music he used to love listening to.

 

“Wanted to what, exactly?” He found himself moving closer to her before leaning against the wall just outside of the room.

 

“To invite you, it wasn’t out of courtesy. It was because I...I wanted to say thank you for protecting me and that I- We all think you belong here. You’re a part of the RFA now, even if you don’t believe that we want you here.” They looked down at their feet at first but they lifted their head to meet his eyes when telling him he belonged. Seeing their eyes shining and so truthful made his heart swell. It was a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time, one he hadn’t even thought of allowing himself to think of having. He knew he was attracted to them the moment he saw them, they were good-looking and he thought it had been cute when they chided him on his smoking, though at the time he had acted on the contrary responding with a scowl.

 

He found himself leaning forward and brushing the stray piece of hair out of their face. His fingers lingered on their cheek as he stared into their eyes. They really did have beautiful eyes, he blinked when they closed their eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down those last couple inches separating them. His eyes fell closed and he stepped closer to them, an arm wrapping around their waist. When he pulled back he noticed they had been on their tiptoes to kiss him. _How cute._

 

“Am I interrupting something~” The small smile that had been on his face melted into a scowl when he heard that familiar irritating voice. He turned his head and was met with a smirking Saeyoung.

 

“Yes, you were, now leave before I make you see lightning.” A momentary look of fear crossed Saeyoung’s face before he smirked again.

 

“Alright~” He watched as Saeyoung disappeared back into the room before leaning down and slowly taking (Name)’s chin in between his fingers and kissing them slowly. “GUYS VANDERWOOD AND (NAME) ARE MAKING OUT IN THE HALLWAY SO DON’T GO OUT THERE.” He was going to kill that idiotic hacker.

 

 


	2. Vanderwood x Luciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shameless porn, know that.

 

[He lifted his hands above his head, stretching, and his back cracked letting him know how much it disagreed with his previous activities. Vanderwood looked around the now clean kitchen and living room, a small smile on his face. Seven´s house looked nice when it didn't look like a hurricane had come through and wreaked havoc in his house. The only thing he ever did clean was his ¨babies”, even the nickname irritated him. He should punish Seven for this, it was the third time this week he had to clean up after him and it was starting to really piss Vanderwood off.   
  
Once he finished putting all of his cleaning supplies away he began to look around for Seven, he knew his name was Saeyoung but it would take a bit of getting used to before he was ever even able to call him Luciel let alone Saeyoung.   
  
“Mary! I need your help, I kind of spilled honey Buddha Chips all over the floor.” Vanderwood’s eye twitched and he had to take several deep breaths to remain calm. He had spent a good four hours cleaning the mess Seven had managed to leave in the span of two days and he had already managed to make another mess just minutes after the old one was cleaned up.   
  
“FIve minutes, that’s a new record for you. How long do you think it’ll take me to catch you and tase you this time?” The look on Vanderwood’s face was scary as he unclipped the holster on his hip that held said taser. Seven’s joking demeanor quickly vanished, replaced with slight fear nervousness as his eyes looked at the taser.   
  
“I-I’ll clean it up! No need for the taser!” That was a new one, Vanderwood’s angry expression turned into one of genuine surprise. Seven had not once, not once, ever offered to help clean let alone say he would clean it up a mess out right.   
  
“...Fine, but make sure to clean it up properly.” Vanderwood’s words were met with a mocking salute and a devilish grin. A feeling of unease built up in his stomach as he watched Luciel disappear around the corner towards his room. He decided to leave him be and go try and get some sleep. He hadn’t been getting much lately and he needed some desperately, he needed to get laid too if he was thinking of things he needed.   
  
“Vanderwood~ Will this work to clean in?” Sighing he turned around and choked on his own spit. He had expected some ridiculous outfit mocking his usual get up but what he saw was too much for him to handle.   
  
Luciel was in a maid’s dress barely long enough to cover his ass, with stockings all the way up his thighs. He didn’t have the wig on that Vanderwood knew he normally wore when pretending to be a female, he was glad for that, and he had taken his glasses off as well. He took all of it in but all he could do was stare. He looked good, to good, in the dress and the stockings hugged his legs so well. Vanderwood felt an itch in his hands and an uncomfortable strain in his pants.   
  
“Wh-what are you wearing?” Luciel still had that smirk on his face, that irritating and sexy smirk that drove Vanderwood mad. He began to walk over to him, a sway in his hips just letting Vanderwood know that he knew he was looking at him exactly the way he wanted him too.   
  
“Apologizing.~” Now he was leaning forward, ass most likely clearly visible from behind. That thought made Vanderwood want to grope him and take him right then and there. But Vanderwood had practiced self-control for over a year, he could survive this, could get through it with no regrets. The last part would be a lie, he knew he would regret not bending Luciel over and taking him like the little bitch he seemed to want to be so desperately.   
  
“You can do that by cleaning up your mess.” His voice sounded firm and strong, but he was one action away from throwing caution out the window and giving it the finger. All thoughts of sleep were now forgotten, even if he did manage to get Luciel to give up he would just be replacing his tight ass with his right hand. A poor replacement, but a reliable one.   
  
“I will, but first i’m giving us something we both want.” Luciel was no longer in front of him, but walking to side before climbing onto the bed and laying on his stomach behind him. “Come on Vandy~ Don’t you want to fuck me?” His breath was sucked out of him when Luciel raised his ass, every bit of him on show. His control and caution now abandoned Vanderwood turned around.   
  
“You fucking slut.” He had Luciel pressed face first into the mattress, back arched and ass pressed against his cloth covered cock. ‘You want to get fucked so bad that you have to dress up like a slutty maid to get my attention?” His hands moved to unbuckle his pants and he reached over to his drawer, pulling out the lube he kept in there and squeezing it onto his fingers. “I shouldn’t even prep you for being such a whore, but i’m not so cruel.”   
  
Luciel stayed quiet, only flushed cheeks were an answer to Vanderwood’s filthy dirty talk. Luciel moaned out loud when Vanderwood pushed a finger in him, closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet burn. He moaned lowly in his throat as Vanderwood started to move his finger inside of him, sliding the single digit in and out slowly. He whined when Vanderwood added a second and third, clearly growing impatient. Vanderwood didn’t even have his cock in him yet and Luciel was already a blushing moaning mess.   
  
“Please, please just fuck me already.” Vanderwood never liked following any ‘orders’ from Luciel but since he asked nicely he complied. He removed his fingers, undoing his belt with deft finger and pushing down his jeans. His stiff cock strained against his boxers and Vanderwood teasingly rolled his hips against Luciel, making him whine and whimper. 

 

“Be patient, or im going to have to be rough with you.” Knowing Luciel, he wouldn't be patient as Vanderwood teased him, something he counted on. 

 

“Just fuck me! Let me ride you, something, please.” He tsked and tugged his boxers down, lining himself up with Luciel’s entrance before slowly pushing in. Luciel cussed and moaned lowly until he was all the way inside of him. Vanderwood stayed still, getting used to the sudden tightness and warmth surrounding his length before he pulled out so just the tip was still in. 

 

“I warned you about not being patient.” He snapped his hips and buried himself in Luciel’s ass. Luciel cried out, gripping the sheets, his back arching. 

 

Vanderwood set a slow pace, his thrusts hard and harsh. He leaned over Luciel, keeping his back bent as he thrusted into him. He grabbed a fistful of Luciel’s red hair and pulled until he was on all fours, back arched and mouth gaping as he moaned. 

 

“F-faster Vander-WOod" He gave his hair a borderline painful tug as he said this. He pressed kisses to the back of his neck, trailing upwards to just below his ear. 

 

“A slut like you should be begging, not giving orders.” His words were met with a whimper and desperate pleading. 

 

Once Vanderwood felt that Luciel had begged enough he started to thrust faster, rolling his hips as he thrusted into him to find that one sensitive little area inside of him. He knew when Luciel moaned loud enough that Vanderwood was almost convinced it was a scream that he had found it. He kept the angle he had been using and abused that spot relentlessly. Vanderwood was beginning to feel a slow burn in his stomach, and the familiar feeling of that knot forming. 

 

Luciel was a mess, begging and pleading for release. Vanderwood loved seeing him like this, completely complacent and submissive and an utter mess under him. Reaching between his legs he began to stroke Luciel’s length, stimulating him even more and pushing him over the edge. His arms collapsed as he came, voice echoing through the room as he called out Vanderwood’s name. Feeling Luciel clench around him dragged him over the edge at the feeling of being sucked in by him. He thrust into him erratically as he came, groaning lowly. He stayed inside of him, panting lightly. He slid out of him, hearing a moan from Luciel as he did so. 

 

“I...I want m-more.” Vanderwood looked at him in surprise. With how wrecked the redhead had looked he thought he would be done. Luciel took him even more by suprise when he pushed Vanderwood onto his back and straddled his hips. Vanderwood stopped him, sitting up. 

 

“Take off the dress first, I’m tired of the lace covering you. If you're gonna ride me I want to see all of you.” Luciel’s already flushed complexion turned darker at the comment. His hands went behind his back as he undid the ties keeping the dress together. He had it undone and off in only a couple of minutes, and Vanderwood groaned at the sight of Luciel almost completely naked and straddling his hips. 

 

Luciel raised himself up, lining Vanderwood’s semi-hard cock with his entrance before sinking down slowly. He tilted his head back and moaned, placing his hands on Vanderwood’s chest as he wiggled his hips, readjusting to Vanderwood being inside of him. 

 

Slowly he lifted himself up and slid down, a torturously slow pace making Vanderwood groan and lay his head back as Luciel slid up and down on his dick. Gripping his hips he helped guide him, the tip of his length brushing against his sensitive prostate. Luciel moaned louder whenever that happened, easily becoming overstimulated after the first time. 

 

“Looks like we’ll have to work on your endurance Luciel, a good whore could take my cock for hours.” Luciel whimpered at his words, mouth falling open as he fucked himself on Vanderwood’s cock. 

 

“I-I can be a g-good whore.” Vanderwood grinned when Luciel called himself the demeaning term. He rewarded him by gripping his hips harder and thrusting upwards to meet him as he slid down. Luciel cried out, thighs shaking at the sudden increase in pleasure. 

 

“Prove it baby, show me how good of a little whore you can be.” He thrusted up into Luciel harshly, brushing against and abusing his prostate. He came easily, panting and whining afterwards. He slid Vanderwood out of him, getting on his knees between his legs. Vanderwood’s hand came to rest in his red hair, playing with it as Luciel licked at his stiff length. Sucking on the base he pumped his hand at the tip, making Vanderwood groan. 

 

He sucked and kissed his way to the tip before taking him into his mouth. Vanderwood moaned his name lowly as a new heat surrounded his member. He gripped Luciel’s hair, tugging on it as he used his tongue to circle his cock and press against the bulging vein on the underside. 

 

He scraped his teeth along Vanderwood’s dick as he bobbed his head, hand stroking what his mouth hadn't reached yet. Vanderwood almost came when Luciel looked up at him through lidded eyelids and moaned around his cock, looking all too happy to have his mouth full and busy.

 

He went down as far as he could go, deep throating Vanderwood and bobbing his head. Vanderwood tugged at his hair, making him stay still as he thrust lazily into Luciel’s mouth. “You've got such a nice mouth, I think i’ll fuck it more often. How does that sound to my good little whore?” Vanderwood was given a drawn out moan in response and he groaned, cursing as the vibrations almost made him cum. 

 

He started to thrust faster into Luciel’s mouth, tears gathering in the redhead’s eyes as he struggled to breathe and not gag. He moaned over and over around Vanderwood’s length, swallowing his load when he finally came with a loud groan. He pulled back, gasping and panting, leaning back on his calves and trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Come here.” Vanderwood had his arms open and Luciel crawled into them, snuggling close to Vanderwood passing out as soon as his eyes closed. Vanderwood smiled and wrapped his arms around Luciel, pulling the covers over them before he fell asleep as well.


End file.
